


The Arashi Effect

by coolohoh



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:03:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9649052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolohoh/pseuds/coolohoh
Summary: The Arashi effect is pretty darn scary.





	

"Arashi is here!"

Citizens screamed and ran in terror upon hearing the word. Everyone besides the fans that is. Sure enough, Arashi soon appeared, and behind the five boys was a horde of rabid fan girls, screaming and clawing as they tried to inch past the hoards of special armed forces and barriers separating them and their beloved idols.

\------------------------------------

The costumer services manager threw his hands up in frustration. The cinema hot line was flooded with angry customers complaining about being unable to use the online booking site. He picked up the phone and dialed for the IT department.

"Why is the website down!"

"It seems like we are flooded with requests..."

"What? A DOS attack? On a cinema? Whatever for!"

"..." The line went silent for a moment.

"Actually, I don't think it's an attack."

"Then! Answer me! I'm getting a truckload of phone and email complains!!!! On Facebook too! "

"Erm... yeah. I think it's the fans... people wanting to buy that wa... something tickets."

"What seriously?"

"Take a closer look at the FB complains?" The engineer said as he scrolled through the site.

The manager took a closer look. Indeed. The complains were about how they were unable to buy tickets to the waku waku show.

"Gosh. It's... for a screening? The tickets are sold out already? What kind of monster is this?"

The engineer shrugged as he read the details of the live screening event. "Seems like it's this group called Arashi to me."

\------------------------------------

The site manager sighed as he watched the servers struggle and fail to handle the sudden surge in traffic. It was to be expected, they have seen it happen time and time again. Unfortunately, upgrading their servers to handle that epic amount of traffic surge sufficiently was just out of the question. Too expensive, and only for that few hours in that few days each year when a certain boyband releases their shiny new concert DVDs, or albums, or singles... The manager watched in fascination as the 'left in stock' numbers diminished. They had started a little internal game, to see how fast the LEs would be sold out... and the numbers seemed to be only limited up how well their servers could hold out. He knew else where in Japan, the site managers of the other online CD companies would be faced with the same problem as hoards of fans scoured the Internet for every last LE pre-order slot. Like a herd of hungry cows eating up every single blade of grass in their way.

Sure enough, in less than an hour it was all over. The LE edition was completely sold out and the site traffic was more or less back to manageable standards. Still higher than usual of course, as disappointed fans continued refreshing at the site, while others buy the RE versions... but at least it was within their high traffic server capacity. The war was over.

For now.


End file.
